


Oh, Esa Sonrisa~

by Cosmicsskull



Category: Coraline (2009)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmicsskull/pseuds/Cosmicsskull
Summary: Un Oneshot sobre el otro Mr. Bobinsky y un oc mio.
Relationships: Other Mr. Bobinsky/Original Female Character





	Oh, Esa Sonrisa~

**Author's Note:**

> Tenia muchas ganas de escribir esto.

El otro Mr. Bobinsky se acercó con una sonrisa a su vecina que dio una sonrisa juguetona, ambos estaban solos por el jardín y disfrutaban de la agradable noche. Se tomaron de la mano sonriendo y bailaron a ritmo lento disfrutando de la compañía del uno y del otro.

— Eres todo un caballero. — Habló con dulzura y Bobinsky soltó una carcajada.

— No me digas~. — Se acercó a su rostro con una sonrisa haciendo que ella desviara la mirada algo avergonzada.

— No seas así, solo ¡bromeaba! — Se separó divertido, vio a su amiga que apartó la mirada enfurruñada y él cómo si fuese un cachorro se acercó pidiendo mimos.

Ella acabó rindiéndose y abrazó al hombre quedando su cabeza en el pecho de este. — Disfrutas de esto… ¿Verdad? — Preguntó con una voz notablemente molesta.

Asintió y habló con un brillo en la mirada. — Yo también sé que disfrutas de esto, solo eres demasiado vergonzosa para admitirlo. — Habló con dulzura mientras llevaba su mano a su mejilla para acariciarla. Ella no se apartó, pero se sintió avergonzada de ser atrapada.

— ¿Era muy obvio? — Preguntó.

— En ocasiones, pero estaba bastante ciego para darme cuenta hasta hace poco. — Confesó mientras su rostro tenía un notable sonrojo.

— Alguien te lo dijo… y no me digas que no. — Se separó lentamente para mirarlo a la cara.

Bobinsky asintió y desvió la mirada “Los ratones.”.

La mujer suspira y suelta una risa nerviosa. — Ya no tiene caso ocultarlo. — Se dio la vuelta sintiéndose bastante nerviosa y estresada por la situación.  
— Kendra. — Llamó.

Ella no responde. 

— Kendra, no pasa nada. Ven aquí… — Volvió a llamar preocupado por ella.

— No.

Él no dijo nada más y se acercó para abrazarla por detrás sorprendiéndola. Intentó separarse del abrazo, hasta que se rindió y se dio la vuelta para abrazarlo en silencio.  
— ¿Mejor? — Pidió en voz baja y acaricia su espalda.

— Gracias, perdón que arruine las cosas. — Habló por fin. 

Al escuchar eso dio una mirada de sorpresa y negó rápidamente con la cabeza haciendo que su sombrero de copa se cayese al suelo.

Llevó sus manos a sus mejillas y las acarició con lentitud. — ¿Arruinar el qué?, no arruinaste nada al contrario. — Respondió y besó su frente haciendo que ella soltase unas pequeñas lágrimas.

Se puso nervioso al notarlas y miró para los lados, ella soltó una risa y lo tranquilizó.

— Tranquilo, me hizo feliz eso. — Confesó y lo miró mientras se ponía de puntillas.

Besó su mejilla con suavidad provocando un sonrojo por parte del hombre que se movió nerviosamente provocando una risa de la chica.  
— Vamos a otra parte. — Dijo mientras tomaba su mano, da un suave apretón y lo mira sonriente.

El corazón de él se agitó de alegría y le devolvió el apretón provocando que ambos se sonrieran y se dieran pequeñas miradas de cariño y de algo más. 

Bobinsky tomó aire para hacerle una pregunta que rondaba en su mente y cuando iba a decirla notó al gato pasar al lado de ellos haciendo que su primera reacción fuera la de salir corriendo.

— ¿Tenías que hacer eso? —Preguntó mirando al gato que asintió con una sonrisa traviesa.

— Si y lo volvería hacer. — Dio un ronroneo con una mirada traviesa mientras la chica solo suspiró, pero sonrió para sus adentros.

**Author's Note:**

> Amo la relación de estos dos, espero que al resto os gustase tanto cómo a mí.


End file.
